1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic circuit, for example, a flip-flop circuit, a pipeline circuit including the flip-flop circuit, and a method for operating the flip-flop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flip-flops (flip-flop circuits) may be used as data memory elements in a digital circuit, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, for example. A flip-flop may sample an input data signal in order to convert the input data signal into an output signal according to a clock signal. Flip-flops have been widely employed in semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), processors, and computers, for example.
Flip-flops may be categorized into static flip-flops and dynamic flip-flops. Conventional static flip-flops may have a simple circuit structure, consume relatively smaller amounts of power, and operate at lower speeds. In contrast, dynamic flip-flops may have a complicated circuit structure, consume relatively larger amounts of powers, and operate at higher speeds.